


Finding the Way Home

by Lady_Lightning



Series: Littleverse [12]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Age Play, Little!Bruce, Littleverse, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, caregiver!Clark, caregiver!john, little!Wally, neutral!Diana, neutral!J'onn, neutral!Shayera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-16 13:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: The justice league gets lost in an alternate universe because someone changed the past. Can Clark find his way home to Bruce who has been affected by the time-travel?Will Clark be able to handle his Little gone missing?
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, John Stewart & Wally West
Series: Littleverse [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356301
Kudos: 10





	1. Lost?

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno just enjoy it :)

Bruce turned to the monitors when he heard the computer beep and Clark’s voice come through. “Javelin 7 to Watchtower,”

“Watchtower here,” 

“Prepare the landing bay, we’re coming in,” Clark told him. 

“Just when I was starting to enjoy the peace and quiet,” Bruce replied with his normal serious tone. 

“Same old Bats,” Superman replied, amused by his words. Clark knew that Bruce had missed them at least a little. It also had been at least a week which meant Bruce would need some Little time and soon or he would start feeling the withdrawals because of their weekly Little schedule.

The whole League had been on a mission across the galaxy, leaving Batman for monitor duty as he claimed he was only a part-time member. Unfortunately, their ship had been damaged and John had to fly them all home with his ring. 

John told them his ring was going to need a serious recharge and soon, luckily they had gotten back to the watchtower just fine. His ring would be charged in no time. 

The bay doors to the watchtower started to open and John pulled the javelin in closer, ready to park it inside the landing bay. 

Suddenly a white flash of light came from the horizon of the earth, and those in the javelin could only stare at it. “Great Hera!” Wonder Woman exclaimed. 

Something was happening on earth, and a shock wave was sent through space. Lantern did everything he could, protecting the javelin and himself even through the strain. 

The next minute and the anomaly was gone, and so was the Watchtower. They all got up, “What was that?” Diana asked. 

“I don’t know,” Superman replied. “But look,” he said, pointing out into space. 

“Hey! Where’d the Watchtower go?” Flash asked. 

Clark rushed forward, instantly trying to reach the watchtower with the javelin comms. “Batman? Come in! Do you read me? Batman!”

“He’s gone,” J’onn spoke up, eyes glowing in a tell-tale way that he was trying to reach out telepathically. “And so is the watchtower,” they all just looked at him, John still looking to where the watchtower had just been. 

John brought them down to land on earth as everyone discussed. “I don’t get it,” Flash started. “There was no wreckage, no debris, zippo,”

“How could the entire watchtower disappear without a trace?” Diana asked in response. 

“Perhaps we’ll find an answer when we locate the source of that mysterious pulse,” J’onn said as he looked to the monitors of the javelin. 

John set the javelin down gently, landing on the ground and powering his ring down to conserve the energy. He waited as everyone disembarked the javelin, watching as Wally sped off and looked around. 

“Where the heck are we?” Flash asked. 

“Looks like we’re home,” Superman responded with curiosity. 

They wandered further into what they believed to be Metropolis, looking around at everything strangely. Not long after, they were approached by two police in uniform. 

“You there!” One called out, drawing their attention. “Show me your papers!”

“What?” John asked, feeling a little offended. 

When the same officer approached, he held his arm out again, “You heard me! Let’s see your identity papers, now!” He yelled. 

“Sorry, but my identity’s a secret,” Flash responded. “Chicks dig that whole man of mystery thing,” he joked. 

“You think this is a joke?” The officer asked. “You’re under arrest!”

“On what charge?” Hawkgirl demanded, stepping in front of Flash for extra measures. 

“Out of the way,” the offer said as he pushed her aside. Unfortunately for that officer, he didn’t manage to get her far before she grabbed him by the arm, yanked it behind his back and threw him like a doll. He landed on a bench, then skid off the end. 

After that, the other police officer got involved, calling in backup. A few officers around started to fire on the league, and John used his ring to form a shield around them all. 

As soon as the reinforcements were there, flying with advanced ships, John had to take his barrier down, “Scatter!” he commanded. 

It didn’t take long for the league to take down the officers but soon another wave of reinforcements arrived, “Uh oh!” Flash exclaimed from his place on the ground. 

“Over here!” A voice yelled at him. 

When Wally turned to look, there was a black figure standing in the shadows of an alleyway. “Bats?” Flash asked, drawing each league member’s attention. 

“Hurry!” Batman yelled, running further into the alley. When Flash came under heavy fire, he did as told and ran into the alley after Batman. 

They all followed the man in the manhole, dropping into a train that took off as soon as the last of them were aboard. “Hang on!” Batman demented as he led their getaway. 

Flash, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl and J’onn were thrown back when the train took off but soon were able to get back up. “Whose hand is that?” Hawkgirl asked as she sat in the dogpile. 

“Sorry,” Flash responded, moving his hand away instantly, a sheepish shine on his face that instantly had John shaking his head and chuckling. 

Batman led the train to a dead-end, everyone’s face instantly paling at the thought of crashing into the wall. Just before they made contact, the wooden planks covering an opening in the closed train rails opened, and they passed through easily, the entrance coving itself back up as soon as the train was through. 

They followed Batman off the plane and into the building. “This is too weird,” Wally said. “Hey wait up! I’ve got some questions,” he told the Bat as he sped to catch up and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Batman only stopped and turned his head to look at the speedster. Suddenly, a bunch of people popped out of their hiding places, aiming guns at everyone that entered except for Batman. 

“No,” Batman finally said. “I’ll ask the questions. Who are you?” He asked as he turned to face the group again. 

“Bats you’re starting to scare me,” Flash responded worriedly. 

“I scare a lot of people,” he said seriously. “The resistance might be able to use you,” Batman continued. “But you’re going to have to prove we can trust you,” 

“Are you kidding?” John asked. “You’ve known us for years!” 

Batman grabbed a gun from one of the resistance members, pointing it straight at them. Clark’s stomach dropped. What is wrong with Batman? He wondered, squashing down his need to scoop his Little up and see what was wrong. 

“You must have me confused with someone else,” He said, still aiming the gun at them. 

“I don’t think he’s kidding,” Flash said with wide eyes. Finally, Superman came out of his shock and sped forward, taking the gun from Bruce’s hands. Bruce hated guns- he refused to even touch them! What was going on?

“Listen,” Superman said, voice even and calm. “If we wanted to hurt you, we would have,” he assured, voice gaining a little of the frustration he was feeling. The whole time he had been in Batman’s face and Batman was scowling right back in his. 

They stood in a standoff as the resistance member came even closer, their guns cocking as they prepared to fire. With one hand signal, Batman called them off, and Superman returned the gun he’d taken. 

Batman looked at it- the thing was bent and broken. Useless. “Let’s talk,” were his only words, clipped and short. Clark was worried. Other than a few differences- he knew that this was Batman. The way he spoke, barely at all and only about business had made it obvious. His costume, different with no cape and made of reinforced metals and tech was another small difference. 

He still had bat ears, though so Clark let out a small sigh. What was going on? What happened to earth and more specifically- what had happened to Batman, his little boy?

~~~

A reassurance of orphans. That’s what Batman has told them. Each had been orphaned by the Regime, and Batman had organized the resistance for the sole purpose of taking the fight to the Regime. 

When John asked how long the Regime had been in power, Batman had told them since World War Two. 

“But we won that war, didn’t we?” Flash asked. 

“No,” came Batman’s reply. He walked to the computers and pulled up a picture of a large Regime army. “They did,”

“You’re telling us we lost World War Two?” Lantern asked critically. “That’s insane! The allies invaded Europe on D-day and…” 

“It was a disaster,” Batman assured. “D-day was the beginning of the end for the allies.”

“I can’t believe I’m hearing this,” John said. 

“Something’s obviously happened to the time-space continuum,” J’onn told them. 

“Probably caused by the disturbance we saw,” Superman agreed as Batman turned to look at them. 

“But why weren’t we affected?” Wonder Woman asked. 

“Perhaps the aura from Green Lantern’s ring protected us,” J’onn replied. 

“Want to share?” Batman asked seriously, walking to face Superman in a confrontational way. 

“Have you detected and large electrical or magnetic disturbances recently?” Superman asked him. 

“We experienced some interference on our commlinks,” Batman replied helpfully. “Why?” A serious look was the only response he got from Superman. 

~~~

“According to my sources, the pulse emanated from here,” Batman said as they all hid stealthily in an alleyway looking at their target. “Vandal Savage’s research center,”

“Who’s Vandal Savage?” John asked him in a quiet tone. 

“You’re joking,” Batman said in a serious tone, turning to face them all. “He’s everything I’ve been fighting against,” he told them. “The undisputed dictator of this repressive Regime.”

“Jets see what’s inside,” J’onn said as he shifted his density, and disappeared into the ground. Everyone followed suit, heading for the building of interest. 

J’onn ghosted inside, sticking only his eyes up through the floor until he deemed it safe, the rest of his body following. “It’s still unstable and rapidly deteriorating,” a female scientist said as he looked on. 

“How soon before it flatlines?” A man asked her. 

“Forty-eight hours give or take,” she responded. “Just as Savage predicted,” 

“If only we could’ve controlled the wave fluctuations,” the man told her. “Practical time travel would be a reality,” that last part made J’onn eyes widen in shock. Someone had messed with time. 

Hawkgirl busted the door open, flying in with everyone else following suit. The scientists ran, as they all entered the room and looked around. Security started to attack and Green Lantern put up another shield as Diana reaches for her lasso. 

She was able to pull a gun from one of the guards as Flash took the other two down quickly, knocking all three out. Superman threw a panel at another three guards, making them turn to run out of the way.

Batman threw a smoke pellet from his hiding spot that rendered the guards unconscious. “Over here!” J’onn announced. 

They all ran to where he was standing, looking at what appeared to be an electrified black hole. “What is that?” Superman asked. 

“Heavy matter,” J’onn replied. “Like a black hole. They used it as a tunnel into the past,” he told them. 

“And altered history to change the outcome of the war,” Hawkgirl finished. 

“Can we change it back?” Flash asked. 

“It would be risky,” J’onn told them. “We only have forty-eight hours before it collapses.”

“We’ve got to try,” John assured as the time tunnel fluctuated again. 

“Wait!” Batman said, bringing their attention to him. “Are you saying that my world… my whole life is like this because someone went back in time and changed the past?” 

“That appears to be the case,” J’onn told him honestly. 

“Then doing this could save my parents,”

“I can’t promise that,” Clark told him, knowing exactly what would happen to Bruce and his parents if they succeeded in their mission. 

“Will you come with us?” Hawkgirl asked, changing the topic slightly. 

“No,” he responded. “If this doesn’t work someone’s got to stay here and fight.”

“You understand that if we do change the past, you- this version of you, will never have existed?” J’onn asked him. 

“Nothing would make me happier,” Batman replied. “Now go,” he told them. Superman has a hard time leaving. He had to leave his little boy behind- even if it wasn’t exactly his little, he wasn’t the same- Bruce was still his. 

In the end, he flew into the anomaly- determined to set things right. Each of the league members followed him in, Wonder Woman the last to jump as she looked to Batman sadly. 

Batman stood there as they all disappeared into the black hole, his face stoic but his heart hopeful. 

~~~

The anomaly dropped them into an old broken down building and they groaned as the got up. “Where are we?” Flash asked as heavy gunfire was making itself known. He sped around to get a better look. 

“Great jumpin’ Hera!” Flash exclaimed as he got a look outside. There were bombs going off, guns firing and warfare all around. Tanks fired and buildings destroyed as the battle raged on. 

They all looked on, “It's just like those old documentaries,” Flash told them. 

“Not quite,” Hawkgirl assured as a sound boomed. When they looked, there was a giant piece of machinery rolling around. It was more advanced than anything they had at the time this war took place. Hell, it was more advanced than some of the tech they had in the present. 

They all looked at the machine with wide eyes. It destroyed everything it could with the missiles it launched. Soon, it shot a missile at an Allies tank as a man was trying to escape and Green Lantern stepped in. 

He blocked the missile with a shield and then blocked another as he turned to face the weapon. Flash ran next to it, calling out to get the attention of whoever was driving it. 

With the fire focused on him, he ran and dodged easily until a shell got too close, blowing him into the air. Wonder Woman scooped him up after he landed in the machine’s path, taking him a little ways away from the action. 

Superman attacked ineffectively then noticed as gunfire was focused on him. Hawkgirl took out their guns as Superman went back to attacking the large weapon. He tried to slow it down as J’onn ghosted into the inside, pulling wires and destroying parts. 

Just as soon as he started attacking the weapon from the inside, it powered down, John and Superman taking care of the cannons that were still active. Then, deciding that wasn’t enough, Superman knocked the thing over with the help of Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl. 

The allies cheered, thankful for the help. “I feel like roadkill,” Flash complained when he got back to his friends. A few soldiers wolf-whistled at Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl but made their way away from the battlefield. “Thanks, doll!” They called. 

“I pulled this from the control panel,” J’onn said as he showed his newfound treasure. 

“Transistors?” Lantern asked in shock. “They weren’t invented until after the war!” He assured as Diana look the tech to look at it further. 

“The scientists at the laboratory said the hole was unstable,” J’onn told them as he recalled what he had heard. “Whoever left from our time could have gotten here months ago. Perhaps years,”

“So where do we start?” Hawkgirl asked as another explosion took place close by. Three more of those big machines pulled up from the woods once again firing on the soldiers. 

“Those troops are getting decimated!” Superman said. 

“You help them,” J’onn told them as everyone but Superman left to fight. “I’ll fly to Berlin, I suspect the answer to this mystery lies there,”

“Wait,” Diana said. “I can’t let you go into enemy territory alone,”

“Go then,” Superman assured. “We’ll handle things here,” he flew into action, leaving Diana and J’onn to fly to Berlin. 

~~~

After meeting a man named Steve Trevor, J’onn ghosted into the mentioned labs of Vandal Savage. Trevor had tried to tell them getting in was impossible, but with J’onn’s ability, it was easy. 

“A laptop?” J’onn asked curiously. He saw a man frozen who resembled Hitler- he could only assume that the man was exactly who he looked like then came under attack. The weapons the man used were not from this time and J’onn went down easily from the surprise of his attack. 

BACK ON THE BATTLEFIELD 

The rest of the league was getting soldiers to safety and attacking the weapons with everything they had. John tried to hold them off but his ring ran out of power and he had to run on foot. 

He scooped up one last soldier, handing him off to Hawkgirl as he assured her that he would be fine. He kept running as she flew off with three soldiers but was soon brown out of the way by a missile. 

He sat up just as his ring ran out of power completely. His eyes went from green to dark brown as the machines approached. How was he going to get out of this?


	2. Deep into War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The league is deep into WW2. Will they be able to complete their mission within the forty-eight-hour time frame?
> 
> How will Wally handle John being missing and how will Clark handle not knowing if his Little will ever be the same? 
> 
> Will they be able to change the timeline back? Will things be the same even if they succeed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I forgot that this episode was split into three parts so you get three chapters. XD
> 
> Enjoy! :)

D-day wasn’t going well and the League was there, helping pull soldiers to safety as the Axis used their futuristic weapons to their advantage. Superman was flying loads of soldiers away and Flash was running about on the ground, pulling as many people to safety as possible.

They were loading everyone into ships for a retreat, Flash going back and forth with as many people as possible while superman lifted up trucks of people. Hawkgirl was carrying three soldiers on her own, the same three she had flown off with when Lantern told her to go without him.

She landed, handing off people to Flash as she set down a few more, “Where’s GL?” Flash asked.

“His ring went out,” She told him. “He’s stranded back there,” Flash’s eyes were wide and his mouth was open. Did she leave his Daddy back there by himself? He had to shake that thought away. He wasn’t Little right now, GL was his partner, his teammate not his Daddy right now.

“And you just left him?” He asked accusingly.

“I had no choice,” She told him flatly. “These men needed medical attention,”

“Don’t you even care what happens to him?” He raged. 

“Of course I do, but-”

“I’m going back,” He cut her off. He sped out of the boat before she could get a word out. 

“Flash!” she yelled. It was too late though, and she had to watch as he sped away, running through the sand on the shore as he made it further inland.

“Heads up! We’ve got company!” Superman warned her as he made his way back with another truckload of men. When she turned to look, Axis planes made their way closer, a whole squadron of them.

Her mace powered up, electricity crackling as she used her right hand to bounce it in her left. “Great,” she said in frustration.

~~~

John was hiding behind brick walls as the Axis weapons tore the battlefield apart. He tried to sneak and run but someone caught him, firing a missile that landed close enough to him to fling him about ten feet. 

He got up and kept running as gunfire came, looking back before taking off. The weapons fired on him constantly, he dodged as many as he could, not getting hit even by the missiles they launched his way. 

He made his way onto a bridge but one missile got fired and blew the bridge out from underneath him, sending him into the mud below. He stayed still, not wanting to be found and letting the small river of mud be his cover.

Fortunately, the weapon got redeployed, turning to another direction and making its way to its directive. As it left, Flash came speeding around, looking for John. “GL!?” Flash yelled as he searched. “Where are ya, buddy?” He asked as he reached the blown-out bridge. “C’mon this isn’t funny! GL!” Flash turned as he yelled, eyes wide with panic as a deep feeling settled in his gut. He just about wanted to cry. He knew he couldn’t, so he soldiered on, speeding away to continue his desperate search.

Unknown to Flash, GL finally popped out of the mud as he sped away, and he was royally pissed. He wiped the mud from his eyes and got out of the river that had been dirtied by war, spitting mud as he went.

~~~

Superman flew in between some men and gunfire, covering them as they made their way to the boats. He then flew toward the planes to attack. He took one out before meeting up with Hawkgirl.

“Okay, this time all bets are off,” He told her. She flew into the fray, blocking bullets and destroying another plane easily with one swing of her mace. She dodged bullets as they came in, weaving as the planes chased her fiercely. 

Superman used his heat vision and tore a few planes in half, the pilots dropping out and free-falling. They seemed never-ending and Hawkgirl got her wings hit by a few stray bullets, letting out a pained grunt as she kept going.

Suddenly, a small fleet of red planes flew in, destroying the planes that had been attacking Hawkgirl. She looked on watching them curiously as they took up space next to her. The red and purple planes had hawk heads painted onto their aircrafts when she got a closer look.

“Friends of yours?” Superman asked her as he joined the fleet and she just gave him a half-smile. The pilots had saved her and even soluted her when they had taken up form around her. 

“They are now,” She replied, a little happy to have some more allies. 

With the help of the small squadron, the rest of the axis planes were taken down in no time. One of the few planes had hit Hawkgirl with one of his wings and she just crawled on top, scurrying down the side of the wing and smashing his windows out.

The rest retreated and the squadron of colorful planes flew around as the allies soldiers cheered.

~~~

Diana flew with Steve Trevor to an old-looking and damaged house that was far out of sight. She decided to stay with him for protection as his mission seemed important. When he asked about her ‘green friend’ her only comment was “J’onn has a way of blending in,”

He invited her inside, looking around the half-destroyed house as he held his gun in his hand. When she asked what they were doing there, he told her of the man Ernst that he was supposed to rendezvous with. He was the one that would crack the code on the piece of tech that Steve had acquired.

He was a skilled code-breaker and the only way the Allies would win was with the information held on the piece of technology. The codebreaker was late, so Steve sat down, suggesting that Diana do the same. 

~~~

Hawkgirl and Superman were helping to set up a camp, Superman putting a truck down in a small clearing before turning around, soldiers approaching the vehicle for the good inside. Hawkgirl flew over to him, clearly having something to say.

Flash ran up as Hawkgirl walked the last couple of steps to Superman. “I couldn’t find GL anywhere,” He reported with a slightly angry tone. “I still can’t believe you left him behind,” He turned to her, tone flat.

Her sad look instantly went to angry. “Come with me,” She told him, dragging him to the barracks by his right hand. “Do you see that?” She asked him. He just looked at all the injured soldiers sadly. 

“Yeah, so?” He asked, not wanting to feel guilty. 

“Look again.” She replied. “The casualties would have been much worse if we had stopped to help John,” She told him, remorse in her voice as much as frustration and anger. “We had to make a choice,” she continued.

“Some choice,” he mumbled sadly. He didn’t look at her and she just lowered her head sadly. She missed him, he was sure but there was a difference between him and her. She didn’t rely on him the way Wally did. Nobody knew that, though so Wally tried to be as neutral as he could though still mourning the loss of his teammate and Daddy. 

The small squadron of planes finally landed and Superman and Hawkgirl approached as the uniformed pilots hopped out of their planes. “Thanks for helping us out up there,” Hawkgirl told them as Wally followed them over.

“Don’t thank us,” a pilot replied. “We would have shot those planes down anyway,”

“I’ve never seen an insignia like that,” Superman said. “What country are you from?” He asked innocently.

“We’re not from any one country,” the same pilot replied. “Andre’s from France, Endrickson’s from Holland, Olaf comes from Norway,” he listed as the pilots approached the group. “And I am Blackhawk, from Poland.”

“All countries occupied by the axis authorities,” Superman said.

“We Blackhawks bow to no authority,” He assured. “Until our homelands are free again.” Another pilot exclaimed in French, and Wally’s bad mood shined through.

“Are these guys for real?” He asked quietly, arms crossed.

“We would gladly lay down our lives for our cause,” the leader spoke up. “But we can’t win this war alone,”

“How can we help?” Hawkgirl asked them.

~~~

Trucks of Axis power goods were being transported out of the battlefield and into another base but they didn’t know that John was hanging onto the bottom of one of the trucks, hitching a ride. After passing over a small bridge, John let go and rolled down the small hill off to the side of said bridge.

As soon as he turned, there were guns pointed in his face, and an American accent rang out quietly. “What have we here?” a man asked as the guns aimed at John. 

“Whatever he is, he doesn’t look German,” another one replied.

“Don’t let that fool ya,” The man in the middle replied. “What if he’s a spy?”

“Back off bulldozer!” The ranking officer told him, approaching the group slowly. “He’s no spy,” He assured. “I saw him in action while I was out on recon,” He told them as John finally stood up. “You a partisan?” 

“Guess you could call me that,” John replied calmly. “The name’s John Stewart,” He introduced himself as the man looked to his right hand where his ring lied.

“What’s that fancy ring?” He asked. “Some kind of secret weapon?” He had a smirk on his face as he asked.

“Not anymore,” John replied. “It’s out of juice,”

“Too bad,” The leader once again spoke. “Seen as how we’re stuck behind enemy lines. We could’ve used some help.”

“I’ll do whatever I can,” John told him.

“Forget it, Sarge,” Bulldozer spoke up. “He may be a hotshot flyboy but he ain’t a real soldier,” He said bitterly as he stepped in front of John, leveling him with a nasty glare that John easily returned. 

Bulldozer lifted his right arm and pushed John back by the forehead, John grunting as he did. Suddenly, a fist went slamming into Bulldower’s jaw and The Sergeant was only able to smile. A small fight ended up with John sending Bulldozer onto his ass easily.

“Where’d you learn that move?” asked the soldier with red facial hair as he laid a hand on John’s shoulder.

“US Marine Corps,” John replied. He had been a soldier long before he’d become a Green Lantern. The Lantern Corps wasn’t much different from the Marines and gave him a sense of family that he’d missed when his service ended.

“Why you lousy-!” Bulldozer started as he got up only to have the butt of his Sergeant’s gun hit his chest, knocking him back down.

“Knock it off, Bulldozer,” he told him harshly. “We’ve got a war to fight. There’s an enemy airfield around here somewhere… and our job is to turn it into swiss cheese,” He told John as he turned, taking a gun from one of his soldiers and throwing it at John.

“Welcome to easy company, Soldier,” The Sagre said as he turned and walked away. John looked down at the gun in his hands. He had a mission to do. He could only hope that Wally was alright. The poor Little must be panicking terribly, maybe even having a hard time staying solidly in his Big headspace.

Anytime Wally was emotionally distraught he slipped, sometimes just between but sometimes all the way into his Littlespace. He wasn’t very good at staying in one space or another when it came to high-stress situations which is why he always tried to stay easygoing when it got bad.

This was a situation he surely wasn’t prepared for and who knows if Wally could be thinking the worst. Fortunately, Wally was pretty good at covering when he was in between or even in Littlespace. Wally just got a little worse than he normally was with jokes and impulsive decisions. He hoped his Little was doing okay…

~~~

J’onn woke up with a groan, a man pacing in front of his as he raised his head. “Who would’ve thought the Ubemech would be green,” The man said slowly. 

“Ubemech?” J’onn asked lowly from his place on the table.

“The superior man,” The man said as he got closer, standing directly in front of J’onn. “Those destined to lead the world,” he stated as he walked away, his hands still clasped behind his back. 

“I thought that was your goal,” J’onn replied.

“My only desire is peace,” The man lied. “Progress. Unity.”

“With you in charge, of course,” J’onn continued for the man.

“Why not?” He asked, turning to the ‘ubemech’. “Under my enlightened leadership, I can build a new world order,”

“All this from one laptop computer?” J’onn asked him. “I am from the future, the same as you,”

“ I am not from the future,” the man assured. “But this is,” He told J’onn as he approached his laptop. “Sixty years from now it will be a child’s toy, but today it’s the most powerful weapon on earth,”

“Where did you get it?” J’onn asked, hoping to keep the man talking.

“A gift to myself,” The man replied easily, holding up a disk that he put into the computer. The computer played the video recording easily.

“Greetings from the future,” The same man spoke on the recording. 

“You age gracefully,” J’onn told him sarcastically, face deadpan.

“You have no idea,” he replied.

“I have finally found a way to open a door into the past,” The video recording stated. “And through that door, I have sent you this. Over the last few years, I have come to realize that World War Two was the last, best, opportunity for me to assume full and permanent power. The technology inside this device will give you a huge advantage in the war, and I will also give you a second advantage.” The recording proclaimed. “Knowledge of the future… First, the war cannot be won if that raging lunatic continues to run things, he must be pushed aside. Second, the Allies will invade Normandy on June sixth, 1944. Be ready. Third,”

“Well you get the idea,” He said as he cut the video feed. “Knowing the future, how could I not succeed?”

“I’ve seen your future,” J’onn told him. “It doesn’t work,” He assured. 

“Indeed,” The man replied, walking straight for J’onn again. “How many friends did you bring with you?” He asked instantly. “What are thier powers?”

“I’ll betray them,” J’onn assured him confidently but calmly. 

“We’ll see,” the man replied, tone cynical. 

The man walked out of the doors, passing another soldier as he did. “He’s yours, Joseph. Perhaps your powers of persuasion will loosen his tongue,”

“Has anyone ever held anything back from me my Fuhrer?” the man asked in reply. He smirked as he walked away, leaving the man to the job he’d assigned him.

Joseph walked into the room and J’onn eyes squinted at him in anger and determination.

~~~

Steve walked over with a tray of snacks and a bottle of wine. He was surprised to find such things in the cupboard of a broken down home like this. Diana asked him how he could eat at a time like the one they were in and he just joked a bit in reply.

She called him strange and commented on his ability to do these types of things with no powers. He reminded her of Batman in that way. Though Batman was in a league of his own and Steve was just an average human. Sure Batman was technically an average human but he was smarter than most, probably one of the smartest in the world, trained in hundreds of martial arts and a master detective. The man was far from normal if you asked her.

Steve had only told her that some things were worth dying for, that he knew his mission was important. The fate of the free world rested on a mission like his. He also assured her that if he hadn’t taken the risk he did, he never would have met her.

They relaxed for a minute before their hiding place became known, bullets shooting through the debris of the house. Diana pulled him down and into cover and they crawled on the floor to get a look at who was attacking.

A group of Axis soldiers were there. A couple of trucks and men with guns surrounding the house. Wondering how they had been found, Steve had told Diana that they probably had caught his contact, Ernst.

When she commented on his betrayal, Steve had told her he was an untrained civilian. The man knew nothing of the ways the Axis used to pull information from people. So, completely unprepared for those tactics, he had nothing to do other than give them the information they wanted.

Steve gave her the tech, making her promise to not let the tech fall into their hands. He would create a diversion, and with one kiss, he left the building. “Wish me luck,” Were the last words he whispered to her as he moved.

“Good luck,” She whispered after he was gone.

He ran outside, making sure his departure was obvious enough to gain their attention. Thier fire followed him as he ran for cover behind a broken-down wagon. He threw a grenade once he was hidden safely. It landed under one of the trucks, blowing it up into the air and knocking over some soldiers with it.

They kept firing as he ran, rolling into a small ditch, making them follow him as he ran from the house. Before they could actually follow, Diana was out attacking full force. She grabbed a man with one arm and used him to knock over a few more soldiers as the others started to shoot at her from further away. 

She blocked all their bullets with her bracelets as she glanced behind her were Steve was making a run for it. The rest of the men were down before Steve could come out of the ditch and Diana was holding the truck above her head.

She tossed it making one man scramble to get out of the way. Another ran for a motorcycle that was parked not far, hopping on it and driving toward her. She pulled her lasso from her hip and used it to take the man down easily as he tried to escape.

“Holy tollito,” Steve exclaimed as he came to stand by her. 

“Where is Ernst?” She asked the man angrily as she pulled him closer to her face with the lasso. He only whimpered in her presence, completely terrified.

~~~

“This one is tougher than he looks,” Joseph said as he left the rooms, providing the guards with the information. “I’ll need my special tools. Make sure no one goes in until II return,” He told the guards.

One of the guards confirmed his orders and both stayed put at the doors, guarding thier prisoner. After Joseph walked away a weak voice came from inside the room, one the guards recognized.

The guard went into the room and looked around, finding Joseph strapped to the same table the ubemech had been on. The man groaned and then lost consciousness. J’onn ran in his new disguise, hiding behind a beam when two of the Axis walked by. 

“But I ask you, how can you run an army this way?” The man asked the other. “The old Fuhrer was a little crazy but at least he had more respect for his generals,” The man complained. After the men had passed J’onn went back to his regular form, his green skin and blue cape taking up where the old Axis uniform had once been.

~~~

Hawkgirl and Superman flew next to the Blackhawk squadron as they flew to Blackhawk island. The sight of it was beautiful even in a time of war and Superman took a second just to appreciate the beauty of it. Even with the military equipment and plane bays, the island was gorgeous.

It reminded him of Bruce a bit. With the high tech Watchtower and the javelin bays, Superman had been appretiating tech more as of late. It was really useful and Superman was glad that Bruce was able to provide thier team the best. After all, they were the Justice League and if Bruce could provide them with the tech he did, they had the advantage to keep the world safe.

Just the brief thought of Bruce made his chest ache. He missed Batman. He missed his Little but he really missed his best friend. Bruce was the first person Superman had that knew his identity, wasn’t afraid of him but also had threatened to use it against him if he ever stepped a toe out of line. He admired Bruce for being able to go up against someone so much stronger with no fear at all.

The Blackhawks landing on the island runways brought him out of his reverie and he landed on the asphalt. They were led into a building and the meeting they planned had begun. “Welcome to Blackhawk Island,” The commander said pridefully.

He brought a map to the table as Flash, Hawkgirl, and Superman waited patiently for the mission to be presented to them. “We were doing routine reconnaissance yesterday when we saw this,” He threw some photos onto the table and the three heroes looked at them.

“Some find of factory complex,” Hawkgirl said as she scooped the photos up. Wally stood there with his arms crossed, still clearly in a bad mood and Superman was much the same. A sour mood could be detected in the air. Nobody commented on it, hell they were at war Nobody was going to be all cheery.

“What are they building in there?” Flash asked the Blackhawk leader.

“We don’t know,” He responded. “But whatever it is, they’re determined to protect it at all costs.” He assured. “It’s defended by antiaircraft batteries here, here and here,” He pointed to three locations on the map. “If you can take those out, we can cripple the factory,” The leader told them.

“Consider it done,” Superman replied. Antiaircraft batteries would be a piece of cake after the long missions they’ve had.

~~~

A bunker of Axis soldiers was firing constantly at the ditch wehre John hid with four other soldiers. “Take those brain buckets down!” The Sarge commanded. “Wildman! You think you could put a grenade into that rathole?” he asked.

“Used to pitch in the bush leagues,” He assured. “Got a nasty spitball.” He told them.

“We’ll cover you,” The Sarge replied. “Dozer and Ice Cream hit them from the side,” He turned to John last. “I’ll stay in the middle. Wildman come in from the other side. Stewart watch our backs.”

John held his gun tightly and did the job he was assigned. Soon he’d be able to get back to Wally and his team. Soon they could go home. They had a mission to complete. As they all focused fire on the isolated bunker, Wildmanc snuck closer and prepared to toss a grenade into the den.

When Wildman got shot in the leg by the sniper, he dropped the grenade and it rolled a few feet away before exploding. “Wildman!” The sarge called as he ran to where the man laid injured. John looked to find where the shot had come from and spotted the sniper high in the trees.

One shot was all it took, the man fell from his post as the men in the bunker continued to fire on them. A grenade was finally thrown into the den and two men jumped out as the bunker exploded. Everyone watched as it blew, lighting the sky with orange and yellow fire. 

Once they were safe, the medic came over to treat Wildman. “Got me in the leg, Sarge,” He said, voice deep with pain.

“You’ll live,” He assured as the medic did his work.

“I thought you were watching our backs?” Dozer remarked as he walked up next to John. “Guess you ain’t such hot stuff without that ring,” He walked away, John just looking after him with a blank expression.

~~~

“Ruined!” A man yelled, looking to the laptop with a broken screen. J’onn had made sure to destroy it when he made his escape.

“How could this have happened?” The fuhrer asked.

“Apparently the prisoner overpowered the guards and escaped,” Joseph reported.

The Fuhrer shook the broken laptop a back and forth a bit, “he knows too much,” The Fuhrer assured. “We’ll have to move up the invasion. Send out the signal immediately. Begin operation Endgame!”

“We can’t,” Joseph said calmly. 

“Why not?” He asked, turning to look at Joseph. 

“We just learned that one of our coded communicators is missing. We think the spy took it,” Joseph reported.

“Imbecile!” The Fuhrer raged, slapping Joseph in the face after approaching him. “Get it back or destroy it!” He ordered.

“Uh, yes, Sir, we’re already working on that,” Joseph assured as he fixed his glasses.

~~~

Diana and Steve were on a hill overlooking a stronghold of the Axis. This is where they were holding Ernst and they needed to get him out to break the code on the communicator. They knew he was being held in the south tower and made a plan to grab him and go.

Diana flew them up to the tower making sure not to be seen. She busted out a wall before flying inside, taking Steve with her. They walked into a room with plenty of crates and what they could assume were other supplies.

Steve picked something up, some sort of weapon Diana figured before they left the room. “A souvenir,” he told her as they walked away. They ran up a set of stairs and Steve looked around the corner before continuing on.

Lucky he did as he wacked a guard in the back of the head with his stolen treasure. From there, they looked into the cells until they found Ernst. “There he is,” He told Diana. She yanked the door off its hinges and he walked into the room.

“Ernst!” He exclaimed as he looked to the tied up man that was lying facing the wall. They set him free as he tried to tell them something.

“You shouldn’t have come here,” He told them. 

“You can thank me later,” Steve said as he pulled the older man to his feet.

“No, you don’t understand,” Ernst told him, grabbing his shoulder as he sat on the cot. “Look!” He pointed to the window. When they looked out, they were completely surrounded. 

“It’s a trap,” Steve exclaimed, dozens of weapons and soldiers rolling in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	3. Finally Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The League fights to finish the mission and return home. Will everything be the same as it was before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! One more chapter because if I didn't break this one up it would have been way too long.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Diana knew what she was doing. She was newer to tech than many of her teammates but not crippled when it came to the subject. The Axis wanted the communicator back or destroyed. If that’s how it was going to be she knew a way to convince them it was broken.

She popped the front screen off and took the main piece with the motherboard, handing the screen back to Steve. He asked what she was doing but all she told him was to trust her. When they became under fire, Diana protected Steve and Ernst, Steve dropping the front of the device to hurry Ernst to safety.

She placed a mattress on top of Steve and Ernst, protecting them and breaking any larger pieces of rubble that came her way as she stood guard over them. The Axis blew the tower, destruction everywhere.

The tower fell and one of the wheel weapons drove over her as she held a slab of cement up, grunting from the weight. It continued on and soon there were soldiers looking through the rubble as a commander looked on.

“Keep looking!” He yelled. “Leave no stone unturned!”

The soldiers did as they were told, soon pulling the front screen of the communicator from the rubble. “Lieutenant! Look!” the soldier yelled as he held up the piece from the device. Satisfied with the result, the Lieutenant reported the destruction of the device to Savage.

~~~

With news of the destruction of the stolen communicator, Savage was appeased enough to send out the order to start the invasion. Operation Endgame was beginning and nobody was going to stop it.

~~~

Once they knew the swarm of soldiers and weapons were gone, Diana freed herself from the rubble, pulling Steve and Ernst from their place cushioned in the mattress. When she reported that it was safe, she got relieved words from Steve. He was glad she was on thier side of this war.

When she found out Ernst was German, she relaxed, giving him a look of approval and compassion. She understood his circumstances more than he knew. She was glad a simple civilian was brave enough to do this for the fate of the free world.

Steve handed Ernst the device, hoping the man would be able to crack the code. They needed to know when the invasion was happening.

~~~

Superman and Hawkgirl led the Blackhawks to the base with the antiaircraft batteries, Flash following them on the ground, running in a slight zig-zag pattern. “We should be nearing the target,” Superman announced.

“There it is,” Hawkgirl confirmed, her eyes sharp on the target ahead. They instantly started getting heavy fire, Superman and Hawkgirl easily dodging and making their way down to attack the ground forces.

With a mace crackling with electricity, Hawkgirl struck the guns firing and it blew under the attack. Superman handled another of the guns, picking up the station and tossing it, breaking it as it caught fire.

He took down a group of soldiers that had been shooting at him, throwing two behind him like they were ragdolls and hitting three other out of the way. Everyone scattered as a soldier pulled the main gate closed, Wally slipping in at the last minute with nobody the wiser.

He ran inside the main factory as planned and yelled that it was quitting time. He was to evacuate the factory so they could blow it. When his commands didn’t work he sped over to an alarm, breaking the glass and activating the sirens. 

The people ran out of the factory only after the sirens had begun to blare. 

Hawkgirl threw her mace at another of the heavy machine guns that were stationed to the ground, watching as it blew in a small fire and the soldiers ran from it.

“That’s the last canon,” The leader of the Blackhawks announced. “We’re clear to make our run. Let’s make it count!”

They got into formation and dropped bombs onto the facility as planned, watching as the last few men ran from the factory as it blew.

Superman, Flash, and Hawkgirl stood on the ground, looking to the destruction. “Good work Flash,” Superman praised. “You saved all those workers,” Shayera was too busy looking to the rubble to hear the conversation, instead, more curious about the factory’s production. 

“But what were they building here?” She asked.

“I saw them working on that,” Flash told them, pointing behind Superman. Clark turned, headed for the object Flash had spoken of. He threw a large piece of rubble out of the way revealing a very large piece of tech.

“A jet engine!” Clark exclaimed, a hint of surprise in his voice.

“But this technology’s way too advanced,” Shayera assured.

“It’s from the future,” J’onn told them as he appeared, landing on the ground almost silently. “And I know how Savage is planning to use it,” He said grimly.

~~~

John stood on a hilltop with the small troop he had joined as the Sarge looked to a map. “We cased the whole area,” Bulldozer said. “Maybe GHQ got some bad info?”

“Yeah,” He conceded. “Wouldn’t be the first time,”

John just looked to the map that Wildman was holding. “Or maybe the map’s no good?” Wildman suggested.

“You’re right. This hill isn’t even on it,” John observed. “I wonder…” He whispered as he walked around, investigating the suspicious land.

“You’re s smart, why don’t you go find the runway with your magic ring?” Bulldozer mumbled.

“Enough of that, Dozer,” The Sarge warned again.

“Sarge, he almost got us killed,” Dozer complained, walking toward John. “What do we need you for, anyway?” He asked, clearly offended by John’s presence on their mission. “You’re a big man when your ring’s working but without it, you’re just... ah-!” He was cut off as he fell through the ground.

“What in blazes?” Sarge asked as he ran over to the spot the ground caved in.

“I thought so,” John said as he knelt down to inspect the fake hill. “The hill’s a phony. That’s why it wasn’t on the map,” He assured, climbing in after Dozer. Everyone followed and John looked down a long hall. “There’s your runway,” He told them.

The runway had a fleet of black ships, hundreds of soldiers were being loaded onto them, the wheel weapons also taking up residency in the huge aircrafts.

~~~

“Any luck?” Diana asked from their hidden bunker as she turned to face Steve and Ernst who sat at the table in the center of the room. 

“The code is complicated,” He told her. “But…” A small pause before he exclaimed in a relieved voice. “Yes! I’ve got it.”

“What are they saying?” Steve asked urgently.

“Oh, no!” Ernst replied after a moment. 

“What is it?” Diana asked as she approached.

“The invasion!” He told them. “It’s starting!”

“Does it say where they are going to land?” Steve asked him .”Dover, Britain?”

“Britain is not their target,” Ernst told them as he took his headphones off. “They’re invading America!” He said breathlessly.

Diana worked out a small plan and was trying to convince Ernst to go through with it. “I’m not sure the signal is strong enough!” He told them.

“We’ve got to alert the allies!” Steve told him. “Keep trying.”

“It’s not too late. I can still stop the invasion,” Diana assured, turning to leave.

“Wait!” Steve said as he ran toward the door after her. “What if I never see you again?” He asked.

That prompted her to leave him with a kiss and “Wish me luck,” as she ran out the door before flying off.

“Good luck, Angel,” He said.

~~~

“No time to call for backup,” Sage confirmed.

“Maybe we could string some mines across the tarmac,” Wildman suggested.

“Too late for that,” John said from his spot, crouching at the side and peeking out to see the workers. “Look!”

When they all looked up, a black car approached and a man got out. “Is everything prepared?” The man asked, dismissing their solutes.

“Just as you ordered, my Fuhrer,” another man assured.

“Excellent,” The Fuhrer exclaimed. “I will personally lead the invasion force,” He told them, walking aboard one of the many huge planes.

“It’s the big man himself,” John whispered.

“Let’s hit ‘em and hit ‘em hard!” The Sarge ordered, everyone instantly ready to lite the place up with gunfire. They prepped and soon the runway was filled with bullets and the sound of gunfire. Soldiers ran for cover before taking up defense and shooting back.

A group of soldiers surrounded the Fuhrer, while he ordered his men to ignore the few pesky Allies troop. Savage was determined to not stop for anything. Not like a few soldiers could stop his whole fleet.

The main ship closed and powered up, headed for the other end of the runway. John dropped his gun and took his helmet off. “I’ve got a plane to catch!” He yelled as he headed for the jet leaving.

“You can’t stop them single-handed!” The Sarge assured him. 

“Watch me!” John yelled without looking back.

“He’s crazy, Sarge!” Dozer told him.

“Shut up and cover him!” The man yelled as he watched John climb onto a motorcycle and follow the jet.

“Over here, ya bums! Over here!” He yelled as they all fired at the few soldiers on the runway, attracting their attention. Wildan climbed into a tank and began to fire, further covering John’s pursuit of the plane.

He shot down one of the other jets as it tried to leave before popping out of the top of the tank.

“Did the hero make it?” Dozer asked with a fake smile.

“Yeah,” The Sarge confirmed. “The man’s got guts, I’ll give him that. Now let’s show him what we’re made of!” He said as he led his men out of their hiding places, once again firing on the runway.

John was able to grab onto one of the huge jet wheels at it was lifting off, pulled inside as the doors closed and the wheels were locked inside the plane.

~~~

A plane landed right next to where J’onn, Superman, Flash, and Hawkgirl stood and a pilot rushed to get out of his plane. “We just intercepted a message from the resistance.” He told them “Savage has mounted an airborne invasion. He’s headed for America!”

That’s why he needed the jet engine!” Hawkgirl confirmed. 

“Gotta warn the good guys! Which way is West?” He asked.

“That way, but-” Was all the pilot could say as he looked in the direction Flash had asked after. When he turned the Flash was gone, speeding to the west coast, everyone following suit. The pilot watched as they left, a frown on his very confused face.

Flash sped through battlefield after battlefield, backtracking as he sped out onto the water. He was going to the West coast to warn the US of the oncoming invasion, Savage’s jets following him but not outpacing him.

~~~

John crawled through the vents of the jets, making his way to where he knew he needed to be. He dropped down into an empty part of the ship and started breaking things, trying to cause as much damage to the ship as possible.

~~~

WHat’s the matter?” Savage asked as the ship started to get lower and lower.

“We’re losing altitude!” One of the pilots responded.

“Radio the others and tell them to go on without us,” He commanded. The co-pilot did as he was ordered, trying to make contact with the rest of the fleet.

“The radio’s not working,” He reported after a moment.

“Find out what the problem is!” Savage once again commanded, watching as the co-pilot left the room with a respectful assurance.

Just like Savage hadn’t wanted, the rest of the fleet followed his lead and slowed thier jets down.

John continued to bust up the jet even after his cover was blown. He took down two of the soldiers that came after him but the third got in a good strike, knocking him to the ground with a clean shot to the jaw with the butt of his rifle.

They brought John to Savage right away, “We found the problem, my Fuhrer,” He reported. “A saboteur,” He told Savage as the threw John on the ground face first, a groan leaving the man’s mouth. “Striker is repairing the damage,”

“Good,” Savage replied, looking to John as he struggled to get up. “Anymore of you aboard?” Savage asked as he crouched down to look at the invader. 

John remained silent, leveling Savage with a nasty glare. Savage gave him a bit of a disgruntled look before continuing on. “Very well,” He said calmly. “I’m in no hurry,” He assured. “It’s a long way to America,” He told John as he put on a weaponized glove. “Even with these new jets,”

The soldiers backed out of the way, John looking toward them with wide eyes as they did. Then Savage leveled the glove at him, electrocuting him with no hesitation.

After a few seconds of hearing John scream, Savage questioned him again. “Now talk,”

“Talk is cheap,” was John’s reply, tone angry. Savage hit him again but John refused to give in. He wasn’t a Green Lantern for nothing. He refused to give in. There was a loud bang as John collapsed to the floor, Savage looking out the window to see Superman flying through the wing of his jet and causing explosions.

“What now?” He asked as he spotted Hawkgirl and Superman damaging his jet. He ran over to the center of the cockpit and yelled to his men. “What are you waiting for? Shoot them out of the sky!” He ordered.

The pilot activated the guns on the underbelly of the ship, opening a hath for them to peek through that was right near where Superman was tearing a panel off the jet. He shot Superman, the shock of the fire surprising him enough to take him down temporarily.

Fortunately, J’onn flew toward the jet and took some of the canons down as Superman caught himself right before getting hit with a couple of missiles. Hawkgirl was attacking more of the jets’ canons with her electrified mace.

When she saw Superman falling she followed in an attempt to catch him but he once again caught himself before she could get to him. Behind you!” He warned as she turned and made her way to the approaching jet, ready to attack.

This isn’t going to be easy,” She said as she landed on the jet.

“When is it ever?” Diana replied, finally joining the fight against the fleet of jets, flying through the wing and making it catch fire as it exploded.

Flying under the jet, Diana used her lasso to detach one of the canons, swinging it until it connected with the ship again, causing yet another explosion. She fewl higher into the sky, Hawkgirl and J’onn following her to get a look at what they were up against, Superman joining them in the air.

There were four jets, one already on fire with damage. “Let’s go get ‘em!” Superman said as he led the team into battle once more. J’onn gained enough speed and flew straight through one of the jets as he avoided gunfire while Diana tore up the wing of the same jet.

It started to falter and fly off to the side, exploding as it came closer to the water.

Superman approached the next jet, attacking all the canons as Hawkgirl did damage with her mace. The jet blew up and Savage could see it through the window as his fleet got smaller.

INSIDE THE JETS

“The wiring is repaired, my Fuhrer. All systems operational.” He reported.

“Then signal the others,” Savage told him calmly. “Fire the afterburners,” The jets took off, leaving the League in the dust.

IN THE AIR

“They’re getting away!” Hawkgirl exclaimed.

“Maybe not,” Superman replied, looking ahead in the direction the jets were going. From below, the jets started to get fired upon. They took heavy damage with the fire that got focused on the already damaged fleet of ships.

INSIDE THE JET

“What?” Savaged asked when he felt the booms of small explosions caused by the fire focused on his fleet. Ships in the water had their guns focused on his jets, damaging them even more as he made his way closer to the US.

ON THE BOATS

“What did I tell ya? Right on schedule,” Flash said to the General as he lowered the binoculars he’d been using to look into the sky. One jet crashed into the water beside them, flames from the damage causing smoke to rise in the air.

ON SAVAGE’S JET

“Take evasive action!” Savage demanded as he saw another of his jets head toward the water, too damaged to fly. John stood while Savage was distracted, taking the guards down as he got back to his feet.

“You’re not going anywhere!” John said, rifle in his hands as he pointed it to Savage.

“You think you can kill me?” Savage asked darkly, leaving himself wide open. “You’re welcome to try,” He told John with a crazy smirk. John just looked at him, face appalled as he held his gun tightly.

John gave him a smirk, turning his gun onto the control panels of the ship and firing, destroying the panels and circuitry. With an angered look, Savage ran toward him, yanking the gun from his hand with the electrified glove and shocking John as he destroyed the gun.

When Savage moved to attack him, John was able to grab his wrist and sent his hand into his own face, shocking Savage. The plane headed down from the water when John reached out with his mind unknowingly.

IN THE AIR

J’onn paused his flight path when John’s mind reached out to his. “Lantern!” he called out, distracted as a missile hit him. He fell for the water and Hawkgirl chased, catching him as she yelled for him. “J’onn!”

“Green Lantern,” he said.

“I’m sorry,” She explained. “We didn’t have time to tell you, we lost-”

“No, he’s here, on board that plane,” J’onn cut her off, regaining his ability to fly as his head cleared. 

“What!?!” Hawkgirl yelled, flying after the plane as it descended toward the water.

~~~

“Say your prayers, Savage!” John yelled as he punched Savage in the jaw after stumbling back into the control panels. He rolled out from underneath Savage as the man collapsed and went to land a double-fisted strike to the man’s back. He dodged, getting up like he hadn’t been struck at all.

“A god doesn’t grovel,” He replied, shooting John with the power from his glove. John fell into another set of panels, quickly getting back up as Hawkgirl broke through the windows.

“Hawkgirl?” He asked in disbelief.

“C’mon let’s go!” She yelled, latching onto his left hand with hers and flying off with him. The plane continued its descent into the water and John and Hawkgirl flew away, watching as it hit the water.

“What took you?” He asked jokingly as they flew.

She let out a small scoff, “I had to fix my hair,” She replied sarcastically with a smile. He smiled back and gripped her hand tighter, she did the same.

FROM THE BOATS

Wally spied as the two final jets turned around, headed back to whatever hole they came from. “They’re turning back! We did it!” He yelled, the men on the boats cheering in victory.

“Shouldn’t we go after them?” Diana asked as they all flew above the fleet of boats. 

“I don’t think we’ll need to,” Superman replied, watching as the Blackhawk squadron flew in to take down the last to jets in the fleet. Superman, J’onn, and Wonder Woman all flew back toward the coast.

With Savage taken down, each one of the League members headed for the anomaly that had brought them there. They completed their mission and were more than ready to go home.

~~~

They all came flying out of the black hole, then watched as it collapsed in on itself and disappeared.

“Home, sweet home!” Flash exclaimed happily. “I hope,” He added at the last minute.

“I should’ve known you’d be here,” A deep voice rang out, Flash turning his head to the side to see who had spoken. They all turned to look, seeing Batman- THEIR Batman, walk out of the shadows. “The instruments in the Watchtower picked up this anomaly a few hours ago,” He continued.

Clark couldn’t help but smile as he ran over, “Batman!” He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his teammate. They were all happy to see him back to normal but Clark was relieved for more than one reason. “It’s really you!” 

Bruce just looked at him with a deadpan expression but didn’t otherwise move. “Am I missing something?” He asked slowly.

Clark cleared his throat. “Uh, sorry, its just that-” He stuttered out as everyone looked to him with smiles. Flash had made his way over next to Lantern and was basking in his friend’s presence as he looked to Batman and Superman. “Well, it’s a long story,” Superman assured.

“You’re not going to believe what we’ve been through,” Hawkgirl started.

“Try me,” He said flatly causing them all to approach, ready to tell the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	4. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Clark have Littles struggling in the aftermath of their time in WW2. It's a long and confusing road, but eventually, they understand and take the challenge to help thier boys get comfortable once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the Finale is here.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The League went back to the Watchtower, on the way explaining their whole adventure to Batman. They spent an hour and a half on the Watchtower enjoying each other’s company before everyone started to part ways.

Shayera and Diana left the Watchtower, J’onn flew up to the monitors, seemingly back to monitor duty that Batman had taken over, John and Wally had gone to the cafeteria which left Bruce brooding with Clark.

They went up to the private floor- Clark practically dragging Bruce along. He whined, obviously not thinking that Clark was going to be dragging him there so soon. “Now, now, Bruce. It’s been over two weeks since you’ve had Little time.” Clark reminded him. Bruce just pouted, knowing Clark was right and already feeling himself slip.

Clark smiled as he got Bruce into his Little clothes and got them something to eat. He had been worried throughout the whole mission, wondering if things were going to be the same as they were before. There was always the chance that when messing with time it could distort the present and change the future. 

Thankfully, that hadn’t happened this time. They had fixed the past without distorting the present, Bruce was back to normal and Clark was able to relax with his Little. Bruce dropped easier than he ever had before and seemingly without complaint.

It wasn’t until later on that he noticed something up with Bruce. He had put the boy down on the playmat for some playtime but soon the boy started having a fit. When Clark walked over to see what had the Little freaking out, Bruce instantly demanded to be picked up. There were tears streaming down his cheeks.

This had Clark on alert. Bruce hardly ever cried, especially because of his emotions. He only really cried when he was unwell. Seeing Bruce cry, especially the way he seemed to be emotionally out of control had Clark stunned. 

He lifted Bruce off the play mat, careful not to hurt him as he squirmed and writhed in his frustration. Clark held tight so he didn’t drop the boy and waited for him to settle down. Eventually, Bruce went limp against him, his sobbing increased as he laid against Clark’s chest. “What’s wrong, baby?” Clark asked. 

Bruce whined in response, still crying too hard to really talk but Clark noticed as Bruce’s fingers grasped his shirt tightly, wrinkling the finely pressed cloth. 

“Hey, can you tell me what has you so sad?” Clark asked as he rubbed the Little’s back. Bruce sniffled sadly, head resting against Clark’s shoulder. His nose and eyes slowly pressed into Clark’s neck, grip on his shirt as tight as it was before. 

Bruce was asleep in minutes and Clark sat on the couch with the Little, completely baffled. 

~~~

Wally was happy to get some food with John after the mission. He had been a mess when he thought John was gone. It didn’t take long for his Little side to come up and break down. 

John handled his emotions easily, trying to calm him down before anything else. When that didn’t seem to work and his cries picked up more, John let out a sigh and lifted Wally and walked out of the cafe with the sobbing boy. 

John did everything he could but nothing worked in calming the Little. Nothing worked and trying to pry Wally away for any reason just ended up with his cries picking up even more as he gripped John even tighter. 

It took almost two hours for Wally to cry himself out. The boy was half asleep against John’s shoulder, paci in his mouth as he dozed. When John checked, Wally’s forehead was warmer than usual. Maybe a bath would help get his temperature back down so he could get the Little to sleep. He filled the tub and got Wally ready, making sure the water was warm enough before putting him into the tub.

Wally instantly started to shiver but soon stopped as he adjusted to the lower temperature. After a while, Wally even started to play with some bath toys as John worked to get him clean. He splashed and giggled and once John had finished getting him clean, he just sat back to watch the boy play for a bit.

He whined when it came time to get out of the tub but didn’t really fight it in favor of clinging to John as soon as the man lifted him from the tub. “I’ve got to dry you off still buddy!” John laughed as Wally giggled. “You still need clothes,” John laughed again, tickling Wally’s sides to get him to let go.

Wally squealed and tried to protect his sides, letting go of John. John exclaimed in victory and set to drying his silly little boy off. Once he got Wally in warm clothes he moved to bring the boy out to J’onn. Wally really enjoyed playing with J’onn, and John knew with how much energy the boy had, playing would J’onn would help tire him out.

J’onn, of course, was happy to help John out and play with Wally, leaving his monitors in favor of a few games with the little boy. With Wally suitably distracted, John turned to leave, intending on checking the monitors on the upper floor. 

As soon as he was out of Wally’s sight he heard a panicked cry. He glanced over the side of the monitor station, looking down to where J’onn and Wally had been playing. 

J’onn was holding onto a very upset Little as he squirmed and wailed in his panic. Confused, John flew back down to where Wally and J’onn were. 

As soon as he had gotten into Wally’s vision, blurry with tears, the boy reached shaking hands out to him. John instantly took the Little, cooing to calm him. What was going on with Wally?

~~~

Bruce woke up on the playmat almost two hours later. Clark saw as his face crumpled, clearly ready to cry again and moved to his side. Bruce demanded to be lifted from the playmat almost as soon as he laid eyes on Clark. 

He was baffled as he lifted the boy up. Bruce clung to his shirt with the same ferocity as before as Clark walked them into the kitchen. Lunch was ready and he knew Bruce would be hungry. 

Getting Bruce into his high chair was hard, he’d had to pry the kid’s fingers from his shirt. Bruce wailed even as Clark settled down in front of him with a couple of bowls of macaroni and cheese. 

It was one of Bruce’s favorites when he was in Littlespace, he normally wouldn’t stomach something so generic unless it was Alfred cooking. 

But when Bruce’s stomach rumbled loudly, the boy had quieted down as the smell of food hit his nose. He quickly opened his mouth when Clark offered him a spoonful of macaroni, humming with content as he chewed. 

Bruce ate his whole portion and then some before he signaled to Clark that he was done. Clark wiped his face and hands down before lifting him and bringing him back into the living area. 

He settled Bruce down with toys and cartoons and went to take care of the dishes and get more to eat. After all, he was still hungry as Bruce had eaten most of the macaroni. 

He wasn’t complaining, everyone knows Bruce should be eating more than he normally does. A couple of sandwiches later and he was settled on the couch behind Bruce as the Little played and watched the cartoons that Clark had put on. 

After a bit, Bruce managed to get to his feet and waddled over to where Clark was sitting on the couch. When Bruce reached for him, Clark lifted him and placed the boy in his lap. Bruce was acting weird, he didn’t normally want so much attention and coddling, but Clark was still more than happy to give it to him.

Though he still needed to know- if Bruce would tell him, why he was acting the way he was. Could this have changed because they were messing with time? Had his Little actually been affected? “Bruce?” Clark started, getting the Little to look at him. “Are you okay?” Clark asked seriously.

Bruce’s eyes instantly went to his lap where he was fiddling with his hands, his breathing already shaky. Clark was patient, waiting for Bruce to be ready to talk on his own but pulled him close and into a tight, reassuring hug. “It’s okay,” Clark assured, “You can tell me if you’re not alright, you know that?”

Bruce looked at him with teary eyes, looking as if he was mulling something over in his head. “W-was s-scared, D-daddy,” Bruce finally stuttered out quietly. Clark squeezed him just a bit tighter at that omission. Bruce never got scared, not really, so if he was admitting to getting scared, it was a big thing. 

As far as Clark knew, Bruce was only truly scared of bats. The Little got startled by certain things but never really scared. “What were you scared of, baby?” Clark asked lightly. He didn’t bring forth any attention to Bruce calling him Daddy, even if it was the first time he had in all the months they had been Caregiver and Little. As happy as it made him, he was more worried about whatever had made Bruce so scared.

“Daddy ‘as d’ere an’ an’ den ‘as gone!” Bruce sobbed. Clark took a minute to sort through that. Bruce was really far into his headspace at the moment, bigger than normal, but still down so it made it hard to understand what he was truly trying to express.

‘Daddy was there and then he was gone’ was what he pieced together as Bruce gripped his shirt tighter as he sobbed. Of course! Bruce had seen the Javelin disappear from space when the timeline had first changed! That must have been terrifying for him, he probably got thrown between his headspaces because of it.

No wonder Little Bruce was scared shitless, that would have rattled anyone! “I know, baby but Daddy is right here. He’s right here and he’s not going anywhere,” Clark assured the boy, hugging him even tighter. 

With how clingy Bruce was, he was sure it would last the whole time that Bruce was in headspace- it seemed that he needed some comfort. Clark got up, Bruce on his hip and went to get a few things from the nursery. 

He grabbed bruce’s blanket, his stuffed kitty, and his favorite paci. He walked back into the living area and switched the TV to a list of Little Bruce’s favorite Disney and Pixar movies and settled back on the couch. He wrapped the blanket around Bruce’s shoulders as the baby snuggled closer. He offered Bruce his kitty and then held the paci up to his mouth. “How about we just relax and cuddle for a while? Watch your favorite movies.” Clark asked softly, feeling Bruce nod into his shoulder.

The top of Bruce’s head was resting against his chin and neck as he watched cartoons. Clark would make Bruce some hot chocolate later as a nice treat but for now, the boy looked content enough to just sit and relax and watch Mulan.

He smiled a little- he was a Daddy, now. That word made him happier than he ever thought possible, and he knew it was only because Bruce had been the one to say it.

~~~

Wally was sleeping fitfully against his shoulder as J’onn and he had a conversation. “I just have no clue what has Wally so upset,”

“From what I heard from Hawkgirl, Wally was very angry with her for leaving you after your ring powered down. He went searching for you frantically. She said he was acting more rash and angry than she’d ever seen.” J’onn told him.

John stayed silent. Wally was his best friend and knew the feeling was mutual, it wasn’t strange that Wally had been so concerned but had his Little side affected him while he was in the field?

“Anytime I was around Flash after your disappearance I could feel his struggle and worry. At the time he was having a hard time keeping in his Big headspace. He wasn’t thinking of you as just a friend and a teammate. He was worried about his Caregiver too.”

That made sense but John just didn’t understand. Wally was never outwardly angry, at least not from what he had seen. It didn’t add up. Wally would never take his frustration and anger out on someone else.

J’onn, the mind reader, of course, had an answer for that too. “Wally has always been reliant on his emotions. He never acted on his anger and sadness or frustration, and he never really experienced those in headspace before. Little Wally experiencing those for the first time… it makes sense that he would lash out. I just think this Little boy needs some relaxing time with you to assure him that you’re really here. He thought you were dead for almost two days, that had to take a toll.”

“Right,” John agreed. That made a lot of sense now that he was able to think it through all the way. He’d need to watch out and make sure to teach his little boy how to handle his emotions and not lash out at people. Hopefully, Wally would learn that pretty quickly, John didn’t want to have tantrums on his hands nor did he want to be dishing out time outs. 

“Hmmm,” John hummed in thought. “We need to get a living space on this station for any Littles and Caregivers. It’d be much easier for all of our Caregivers and any Littles that come onto the tower to relax if we had one. It’d also help with team bonding,” John said slowly.

“I agree, perhaps talking with Batman would be wise,” J’onn said slowly. “Making time for ‘team bonding’ would improve our effectiveness in the field.” With that sentence finished, J’onn gave Lantern a friendly wave before flying back up to the monitors and resuming his duty.

John headed for his and Wally’s private rooms. If he was going to have a Little stuck to his side, for the time being, he was going to make sure he was in his comfiest clothes. Wally’s room had everything else they could possibly need, even a TV to help occupy the Little. This was going to be a hard few days but John was excited to be able to spend it with his little boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
